mahou_tsukai_curefandomcom-20200215-history
Yano Tooka
Yano Tooka is an OC for [[w:c:prettycure:Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!|''Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!]] created by Fujiwara Hibiki. Tooka is a 13 year old girl full of curiosity who gains the ability to transform into the lavender . History Past Tooka was born a witch, but due to her curiosity towards the No Magic World, her parents took her and Tsukika there for a little wander. Since then, she has been completely fascinated with the No Magic World and lives there with her mother. Due to living in the No Magic World, she is far behind in her magic skills and tries her best to catch up by getting her sister to show her the spells she has learned. Despite knowing how to perform the spells, she can make a lot of mistakes which she isn't sure how her mistakes are fixed up. She thinks maybe Kitsu-chan, the fox like toy she found, has something to do with it. Personality Tooka is a magic user who is always brimming with curiosity. However, her curiosity is what brings others to get annoyed around her. Her curiosity for the No Magic World is what led her to stay there for a while with her mother. She worries a lot about what she says as she can come off rude at times. She is very clumsy and wishes she was more elegant like her twin sister and mother. She is said to have this shining aura about her that lures almost everyone towards her, which she personally thinks is a bad sign. She is oblivious to the fact that her magic is actually very powerful and often forgets that she has the power to conduct magic. Appearance Casual Pretty Cure Dia Style As Cure Crescent, her hair becomes longer in length as well as part of her hair style being held up in a bun by a red bow. On her head, she wears a black witch hat with a purple ribbon around it and some pearls and a crescent moon hanging from it. The hat is also siting on some white frilly cloth. She wears dangling crescent moon earrings. Her eye and hair color remain the same. Around her neck she wears a white feathery choker. Her dress is a lavender color with cream colored straps and lilac colored frilly sleeves. On her chest is a red bow with a lilac crystal in the center and a white feathery bow underneath. There is a small pink bow with a gold full moon in the center. She has a white line going down the center that finishes around her waist. There is a white trim at the bottom of her main skirt. Her second layer is a lilac color while the third layer is a white feathery layer. On her back, she has a red bow. She wears purple fingerless gloves with gold trims on the top and bottom and she also wears gold bracelets around each wrist. Her boots are knee length, lavender colored and have a gold trim at the top and around her ankles. Ruby Style In her Ruby Style form, her brown hair becomes twin tails held by two red ribbons that have gold crescent moons in the middle. The same black witch hat is on her head with white frilly cloth surrounding it. She wears gold crescent moon earrings. Her choker is dark red with a white frill on the bottom and a red and white bow on the back of her neck. She wears a red dress with her skirt split in two and has a trim on the bottom. She has a light pink layer underneath. On her chest, she wears a red and white bow with a dark red crystal in the center. Her sleeves are off the shoulder with a dark red trim and white frills connected to the trim. Around her waist is a red and white belt with a red and white bow on her left hip with a pink heart in the middle. Her gloves are red with white frills and a dark red trim at the top. On her wrists are pink ribbons and the gold bracelets. She wears white tights that get thinner at the top and her ballet like shoes are red, high heeled with red ribbons on the back. Sapphire Style Topaz Style Relationships *'Fuwarun:' A fox like fairy Tooka found in the No Magic World when she was on her way to finish some deliveries. She nicknames him "Kitsu-chan", as he looks a lot like a fox. She was oblivious to the fact that he was a fairy until she transformed for the first time. She has a strong bond with Fuwarun which started from the day she picked him up and didn't realize that Fuwarun watched over her to make sure she didn't get hurt or used her magic incorrectly. *'Tsukika:' Tooka's twin sister who she looks up to a lot. She was always the weakest magic user out of the two and gets jealous of her sister but happily accepts Tsukika's help when she begins to struggle. When in the No Magic World, Tooka tries a lot to keep in contact with Tsukika but often forgets due to how fascinated she is with the humans. Cure Crescent is Yano Tooka's Pretty Cure alter ego. Cure Crescent is one of the legendary witches, Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure. She needs her fairy partner Fuwarun to transform. Her transformation phrase is the legendary phrase, "Cure Up・RaPaPa!". Ruby Style is the form Cure Crescent obtains when she receives when shows her passion to protecting though around her. To transform, she needs Fuwarun to be by her side and her transformation phrase is, "Cure Up・RaPaPa!" Sapphire Style Topaz Style Attacks * : The first attack that Cure Crescent performs. To actually perform the attack, she must have her Linkle Stone Dia and her Linkle Stick. Etymology : means 'night', which could relate to the fact that the moon comes out at night, which Cure Crescent represents. means 'field'. As a syllabus, "no" can indicate a possessive. "Yano" as a phrase would also mean "Of Night" or "Night's". simply means tenth day. http://babynames.mystarkid.com/tooka-baby-girl-name-meaning-japanese-origin/ Cure Crescent means "a curved shape that has two narrow pointed ends, like the moon when it is less than half of a circle". http://dictionary.cambridge.org/dictionary/english/crescent Songs Tooka's voice actress, Yūki Aoi, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Iguchi Yuka, who voices Tsukika. *Elegant Dreams Duets *CURE UP↑RA✧PA☽PA! ~Sparkling Moonlight~ (Alongside Iguchi Yuka) Trivia *Originally, Cure Crescent's theme color was going to be blue but Hibiki decided to go with lavender as it seemed to match better. *Cure Crescent's outfit has many similarities with Cure Miracle, as her outfit was taken as inspiration from her outfit. *Unlike Cure Miracle and Cure Magical, Cure Crescent's name doesn't begin with "M" or end with "cle/cal". *Despite not having a Pretty Cure partner, Tooka sings her own version of CURE UP↑RA♡PA☆PA! ~Magic That Turns Into Smiles~ with her twin sister, Tsukika. *Despite being a witch, she has a surname as she feels wierd not having a surname due to living in the No Magic World for quite a while. Links *Linkle Spells Gallery Category:Pretty Cures Category:Characters Category:Lavender Cures Category:Females Category:HibikiCures Category:CureHibiki Category:Gold Cures